Together Forever
by Naturelover5628
Summary: "Aang…" she whispered, her eyes widening. Was he asking her what she thought he was?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Together Forever<strong>

She lay back on the grass, closing her eyes against the warmth of the sun shining down from the clouds. The scent of the fresh grass drifted up to her and she inhaled it, smiling at its sweetness. Everything was silent, except for the sound of a light breeze from time to time. Everything was perfect; no one to bother her, nothing to disturb her. She finally had a moment of peace, and she was grateful for it.

Everything had been so hectic lately, and Katara had hardly had a minute to spend alone. What with the numerous meetings between Aang, Zuko, and generals from each of the kingdoms, her waterbending classes, and the recent celebrations of Sokka and Suki's wedding, she hadn't had much time to herself. The happy couple had invited her to their home in Kyoshi, and she had gladly accepted, eager to get away from the South Pole. Her classes, while fun to teach, were tiring and she welcomed the change of scenery. Even Aang and Zuko had arrived, having taken a break from the meetings, and she had enjoyed their company. Mai had actually seemed enthusiastic about Zuko's return, which made Katara smile. She knew exactly how the girl felt, as she had felt the same way when Aang was at those meetings too. And now that he was back, she could feel the stress starting to disappear, and the laughter starting to fill the air again.

She sighed, wondering whether he had thought of her when he was at those meetings. From what she had heard from him, they were pretty boring. But still, despite the lack of interest he had in the meetings, she wondered if thoughts of her had ever crossed his mind. They had been together since Aang had defeated Ozai, and she knew that she had thought of him every single day that he was gone. It seemed easier to smile and easier to laugh when he was around. Knowing that he was there with her put her restless mind at ease, and she wished that he could be there all the time.

But he was the Avatar, and he had his responsibilities to the world. So she had to allow everyone else's needs to take precedence over her own, and had let Aang go, no matter how much she yearned for him to be with her. He had sent her letters from time to time, but that was never enough. She wanted to be with him, to hold his hand, to laugh with him. She didn't care how boring those meetings were. She wanted to be there with him, but instead she was stuck in the South Pole, teaching her classes and dreaming of a life where she didn't have to sacrifice her desires for the world.

She could hear the soft crunch of the grass behind her and knew without a doubt that it was Aang. She listened as he stopped next to her and sat down, remaining silent. She opened her eyes and turned her head to her side, smiling at him. He returned it, his grey eyes twinkling at her.

"Hey." She spoke quietly, turning her gaze towards the sky again. "What brings you out here?"

He hooked his arms around his knees and looked up as well, watching as the clouds moved across the sky. She waited for him to answer, knowing that he would when he felt like it. He had been under a lot of stress as well, having to make peace between the four nations and choose the best course of action for the world. She didn't envy him, but she didn't like the thought that he was bearing this much responsibility on his shoulders. Hadn't he done enough for the world already? He tore his gaze from the sky and turned back to Katara, an unreadable look on his face.

"You." Was the simple answer. She pushed herself up until she was sitting as well, waiting for him to go on. He sighed, reaching over and brushing a few pieces of grass from her hair. She held his gaze, trying to figure out what he was feeling. He seemed almost… unhappy.

"I hate how I hardly ever get to spend time with you." He replied in answer to her unasked question. She nodded, knowing exactly how he was feeling. She had felt that way too often, and she listened as he continued. "I mean, I thought that after the war, everything would become better. And it has become better, but now, I hardly see you anymore. I don't see anyone anymore except for Zuko, and it feels wrong. I'm afraid that you'll realize that I'm not worth your time and then you'll go, Katara."

She frowned at the thought of not being with him. She had been so glad to finally admit her feelings for him after the war, a new beginning for the world and a new beginning for the two of them. It felt good to release the burden of her feelings for him, and she had been elated when she had learnt that he had felt the same way for her. And now, he thought that just because he couldn't be with her every single moment of the day, she would leave him… "I'm not having second thoughts, Aang. I love you, and I know you have your responsibility to the world. I won't leave you unless you want me to."

"Thanks Katara." He whispered, suddenly standing up. She rose to her feet too, alarmed. He must have seen the look of confusion on her face as he laughed, reaching for her hand and giving it a light squeeze. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something, placing it in her hand. He curled her fingers over it, covering her hand with his.

"Aang?" she asked questioningly, frowning in confusion. He looked very nervous for some reason and it worried her. Didn't he know that he could tell her anything? And what did he place in her hand?

"Katara, I love you more than anyone else in the world." He whispered, closing his eyes. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that it won't change the amount of time I have to spend away from you, but I want to know that when I come back, you'll be waiting for me."

"Aang…" she whispered, her eyes widening. Was he asking her what she thought he was?

"But even more than that, I want you to be happy, and if it's not with me, I understand. But I love you, and… will you marry me?"

He opened his eyes, taking his hand away from hers. She opened her hand to find a handmade necklace resting on her palm. She looked at him, her eyes glistening. She hadn't expected this, but it was a welcome surprise. She smiled, curling her fingers around the necklace once more. She had a feeling that even if she couldn't see Aang often, she would know that he thought of her when he was at those meetings That she wouldn't feel so empty without him as she had felt before now. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, a single tear falling from her eyes. "Yes."


End file.
